


My Immortal

by Dirtkid123



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: My attempt at a Honey Lemon angst fanfic.





	

"Oh Tadashi, without you what is life for? I miss you so much" Honey Lemon sighed. As she scrolled through her phones photos, tears trickled down her cheeks. She remembered all the memories fondly, until she eventually got to the one picture, of that dreaded night. As Honey Lemon sobbed, Hiro came up behind her. "We all miss him," he said. "He talked about you a lot, you know..." Honey Lemon sniffled and choked out a sob.

"He used to captivate me  
By his resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life he left behind" she exclaimed.

" I used to dream about anything and everything... But now His face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

His voice it chased away all the sanity in me" she sobbed.

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase" Hiro said bitterly.

"When I cried He'd wipe away all of my tears" Hiro recalled back to a time when he would scrape his knee and Tadashi would make it all better.

"When I'd scream he'd fight away all of my fears" Hiro thought about all the times he got in trouble with the bot fighters, yet Tadashi was always there by his side to protect him.

"And I held his hand through all of these years" Nobody knew this but, Tadashi had proposed the night of the fire. Honey Lemon didn't even get to tell him yes.

And yet, he still had all of them...

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone" Hiro said with a sob.  
" But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along" Honey Lemon cried out.

"Please come back Tadashi!" Hiro yelled at the empty air. "I need you" Honey Lemon sobbed. The wind seemed to whisper a quiet final farewell, as Hiro and Honey Lemon clutched each other tightly


End file.
